We Got Each Other
by BlackPetals23
Summary: With all of the group at college now, it's time for the real fun to begin...
1. Chapter 1

_I, Amy Rose, have…_

Shiny green eyes stared at the paper and sighed, grabbing her pencil from the long wooden desk.

_I, Amy Rose, have…_

She groaned and smacked her forehead on the desk, "Why is this so hard?"

"What's so hard?"

She tilted her head and her waist length quills fell to the side, letting her see the white hedgehog, "Silver?"

He gave a small smile and sat down on the red, cheap chairs of the library, "This isn't the best place to hang out after school, Amy."

She cracked a small smile, "I know," she lifted her head up and put the piece of paper in between them, "I can't think of anything for my letter."

Silver looked at it upside down, "Well of course not, you don't even know English anymore."

"Silver."

He looked up to see her small smile that held humor but was still serious, "Fine," he sighed, "What's this for again?"

"This….thing," Amy said, looking over at an aisle of books.

Silver looked up at her with his eyes, his head still bent down towards the paper, "What thing?"

Amy sighed and scratched the back of her head, "I haven't told anyone yet."

"It's not another pregnancy, right?"

She stopped and gave him a blank stare, "I'm not pregnant," she narrowed her eyebrows, "Who was?"

Silver blinked, "Some girl, in my other class…."

Amy watched him scratch the side of his cheek and then return to his posture, "Anyways," Amy started, "….I'm thinking about joining a choir."

Silver blinked at her, "You're kidding right?"

Amy frowned as her shoulders drooped, "What do you mean?"

Silver sat straight and coughed. Putting his hands on the table and said, "Let's go back with that your pregnant with a fake child."

Amy almost glared at him, "That's insane!" she whispered.

Silver sighed, "Well let's face it together Amy, you can't…." he stared at her as she waited, "You can't really….."

Amy nodded slowly, "I can't really what?"

Silver bit the inside of his cheek, "You can't sing!"

Amy gave him a blank stare, "The others say I'm good."

Silver didn't miss a beat, "So did I, and I'm telling you the truth now, Amy, you have no voice to sing, okay? We just said that to not hurt your feelings."

Amy gaped at him, "Wait. Why didn't you guys just tell me the truth?" she said confused, "It's not like I would've been mad and whacked you with my hammer."

Silver had a scary thought about just that happening and he was pulled out of the thought when Amy snapped her fingers in his face, "Mobius to Silver. Come in Silver."

Silver blinked a few times, "What?"

Amy rolled her eyes and got up, "Well then, why am I wasting my time here?"

Silver walked her out of the library and as they walked through the academy yard. Halfway across the green grass Silver came to a stop, "Oh dear…"

Amy looked forward and saw a catapult and one stupid red echidna with a helmet on. Silver sighed and walked over to the echidna in the catapult, "What are you doing Knuckles?"

Knuckles was trying to the pull the string, "What does it look like?"

Amy walked quickly to them, "It looks like your catching a fast ride on the Death Express," Silver said.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "That doesn't even make any sense."

"To you," Silver said.

Knuckles just raised an eyebrow in annoyance and shook his head. He reached down and his fingers strummed the string, "Come…on…baby," he said.

Silver rolled his eyes and looked up, "Hey, Rouge."

"Rouge!?" Knuckles automatically looked at the sky while Silver smirked, pulling the string loose of the metal bolt it was wrapped around on.

"Ah!" Knuckles flew forward while Rouge landed near Silver and Amy.

The three watched as Knuckles flew through the air, some students watching him. Knuckles watched as an object got in his path, "Ah! Shadow! Move!"

The ebony hedgehog stopped with his left foot on the skateboard, "Knuckles?"

Too late.

Knuckles flew into Shadow and knocked them both down, pushing a couple in the fountain near them. Some people laughed at the couple, some people laughed at the two Mobians on the floor, and some just laughed because others were.

Silver swallowed, "If anyone asks…" he put Amy in front of him, "Amy did it," he shoved her forward as the three walked up to the boys.

"You okay?" Rouge put her hands on her knees and looked at her boyfriend, "Knuckles?"

"Head's up people!"

Silver looked up and his eyes grew wide in a second, "Ah!" came his high pitch scream as the blue blur jumped over their heads on the light blue skateboard.

Amy smiled at him as he landed on the sidewalk and stopped, looking back at the group, "Hey."

Sonic returned the smile and walked up beside her, noticing the two on the ground still, "What happened?"

"Another one of Knuckles plans to fly," Rouge rolled her eyes, "We should tie him to a tree or something."

Shadow huffed and stood up, brushing himself off, "What," he growled at the echidna, "was that?" he spat at Knuckles.

Knuckles rubbed his head and stopped as the spit landed near his leg, "I was…" he looked up at the glaring red eyes, "I was making sure your reflexes were working," he gave the group his best smile and did two thumbs up, "They're perfect!" he almost sang.

Shadow rolled his eyes, he didn't look back at the red echidna everyone thought was sure dead meat, "Here comes Tails."

Sonic grinned, "Tails!" he jumped up and down, waving his arms, "Over here!"

Tails shook his head and let his feet touch the ground, "I saw you before Sonic."

Sonic wrapped his arm around Tails' shoulders, "Making sure you don't get lost."

"Like I could get lost in the sky," Tails said, "All I would need to do is dive and I'd hit land or water sooner or later."

"What about Amelia Earhart?" Sonic asked in a serious tone, "You don't see her alive and walking around saying those Japanese sure did change her life."

Rouge smacked her forehead, "Amelia Earhart is over a hundred years old now! Of course she isn't walking around and talking Japan."

Sonic looked over at her, "I knew it," he pointed at the bat, "It was the Chinese."

Rouge dropped her shoulders and looked around, "You're obviously not paying attention in class…."

Sonic shrugged, "Good thing I got my wingman, Ames, to help me out," he put his arm around Amy's shoulder.

Amy rolled her eyes and punched his side, "If that secretly means cheating, I'm not you wingman anymore."

Shadow smirked, "See?" he walked beside Amy, "I knew Rose would let me borrow her notes. Admit it Sonic, you're jealous she likes me more than you now."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Fine, she's my…wing…woman!"

Amy laughed and looped her arms around both of their necks as the group walked down the sidewalk, "I'll let you borrow them to study, not borrow for the test under the table."

"Aww! Where's the heroic Amy?" Sonic said.

Amy laughed, "You mean I'm your hero if I let you "borrow" my notes?"

"Exactly," Shadow stated calmly unlike Sonic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's celebrate!" Rouge yelled as they were in the basement of Blaze's home.

"Alright, alright," Blaze said to the bat that was holding a bottle of vodka, "Give me that though," she snatched away from Rouge.

"Hey!" Rouge got up from the navy blue couch, "I wasn't done with that…."

Blaze stopped on her way to the bar that her parents had built for when they had parties. She looked at the half empty bottle and just threw it away.

Manic was spinning a bottle on the floor with a cutting board under it to make it easier. He was already drunk enough, always taking a sip when Sonia wasn't looking.

He hummed to himself as his head followed the bottle, going in circles until the bottle would fall on the carpet then he would just put it back on the cutting board and spin it again.

"Let's celebrate!" Rouge yelled again, "For the whole night!"

Amy laughed as she sat between Shadow and Sonic, "We will as soon as she gets here."

"Tada!" Silver opened the door to the basement and walked down, "Ladies and," he looked at Manic, "drunk gentlemen, I'm happy to announce we're here for a special reason-"

"We aren't getting married!" Rouge yelled.

He looked at her and sighed, "Cream's graduation party!"

The eighteen year old rabbit walked the down the stairs and came into view. Amy smiled, '_She sure as grown…'_

Cream had long caramel-red hair that was curled for the occasion and a taller body of course. Her ears grew out more and she looked more like a lady. She blushed like crazy though, "Well?" she held out her arms, "I graduated."

"Damn right you did! You go girl!"

Amy, Shadow and Sonic slowly turned their heads to see Knuckles with a bottle of a type of alcohol in his hand and a birthday party hat on his head.

Cream laughed, "Thank you Knuckles."

He smiled, not showing his teeth and then payed attention to the drinks behind the bar, "I'm twenty-one, I'm twenty-one, I'm twenty-one and I'm gonna get wasted!" he sang softly and then yelled out the last part as he held his drink.

Sonic laughed with the group and leapt over the counter, "You want something?" he asked the two friends in front of him.

"Water," Shadow said, not looking him.

Amy smiled at him, "I'm not twenty-one."

"How about one of my famous strawberry smoothies?" he winked and started to make the delicious smoothie.

Amy laughed and turned back to her friends. Cream was talking to Blaze and Tails while Silver and Knuckles now arm wrestled. Manic was still lying on his stomach on the carpet, spinning a bottle while Sonia talked to Rouge on the couch. Amy looked over to Shadow and saw him looking around, "You okay?" she asked him.

Shadow met her green eyes and nodded once, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know. You seem…quiet."

Shadow almost looked like he wanted to chuckle at what she said, "Aren't I usually the quiet one?"

Amy shrugged, "Isn't Sonic usually the one boasting?" she motioned over to Knuckles.

He beat Silver once again and stood up, doing the Macarena, "Yeah! Yeah! You can't touch this!"

Shadow shook his head in humor, "I think he should've stayed away from Sonic like he said he would."

Amy laughed a little, "I don't know, he doesn't seem so….grumpy and look at him now," she pointed at him, "Well, not now now, but how his life is. He's got a girlfriend, he's got good grades and he's got a future planned out."

"What would that be?" Shadow asked.

Amy paused, "Um…."

The two looked at him beat Silver again and they looked at each other. Amy shrugged, "Famous arm wrestler?" she laughed nervously while Shadow just stared at her warmly.

The cold beverage hit her arm and Amy was taken out of the trance and looked at the smoothie. She smiled and looked at Sonic, "You didn't do anything to it?"

"Naw," the blue blur clean the counter while speaking, "I just put in a pinch of salt, a cup of baking soda, and some cocaine," he smiled at her as he leaned on the counter.

Amy looked at it and then at Shadow, "Here ya go," she smiled at him, "Special offer tonight, it's for free!"

Shadow hummed in humor and took it, "Yes, I'm sure there is a bucket of dirt, a leprechaun, and some fairy dust in it."

Sonic clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth, "Spot on."

Amy took the drink back and stared at it, "Yes, I'm sure there is some….small, magical, mischievous, Irish man in there."

"All spread around," Sonic added while motioning his hands, "Some bits over there, some bits over here," he continued.

Amy made a disgusted face, "Yeah," she set the smoothie on the bar counter, "I don't think I wanna drink this anymore."

Sonic laughed and took a sip, "Yep, leprechaun."

The rest of the celebratory party was practically drinking, dancing- or trying to dance as Sonia tried laughing out but even she had a few too many drinks.

Amy leaned against Shadow, "Why are we the only ones not drunk?"

"I don't do anything stupid, you can't drink," he stated.

"Wait a second," she got up, "Manic isn't twenty-one yet, neither is Tails and he's surprisingly been drinking."

Shadow shrugged, "You aren't in trouble until you get caught."

Amy turned to him, "Usually, in the movies, this is the part where the parents come in and yell at the kids who shouldn't be drinking anyways."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knuckles held out the empty soda can in front of the flashlight that gave them light in the giant playroom that Blaze's parents built for when she was younger, "To another awesome night!"

Silver raised his Dr. Pepper, "Of getting caught as usual for drinking and still not going home!"

The group got out whatever they had in their hands and put it in the middle, "What's the hair brush doing here in the circle?" Silver asked.

Rouge looked over at him, "My hair needs to be brushed four times a day."

Silver raised an eyebrow and looked at the group, "At least it isn't as weird as Tails' pillow for some reason…"

"Hey! It was the only thing I had….Sonic ate all the gummy worms so I couldn't use the bag," the kitsune said.

"It was better than him eating those octopus legs once…" Amy had the scary memory and shuddered, "I'm never going back to that again."

"Besides Silver, you're one to talk," Rouge said.

"How?" the white hedgehog challenged.

"You're the only of us wearing little kids pajamas."

"They are not little kid pajamas!" he yelled over the laughter of his friends, "Superman is a legend!"

"He's not even real," Knuckles said.

Silver turned his head to look at the echidna, "He was in a movie."

Sonic narrowed his eyebrows, "That was some actor pretending to be Superman, who comes from the Marvel comic books or something."

Silver looked at his lap for a second, "Oh…" the second was up and his head went straight again, "What's Marvel mean anyways?"

"Ugh!" Rouge fell back on her sleeping bag.

"It's means like a wonderful thing or skillful person," Tails said, "Hence the reason of naming the comic books that."

"How did he get into a college?" Sonic asked as he pointed at Silver.

Knuckles shrugged, "Probably copied off of Blaze," he slowly looked at the two and pointed at them, "We know your plan…."

Blaze was lying in her sleeping bag and she narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Sonia said and threw some of her sour Skittles at the cat.

"Hey!" Blaze picked the popcorn up and threw it at her.

"Guys!" Tails whimpered and hid with his pillow to his chest, "Not again…."

Sonic's eyes lit up like a kid thinking of Santa Claus, "Food fight!"

Shadow ducked as Sonic threw some M&M's at him, "Faker!"

"That's a waste," Amy said as she looked at the blue blur who threw some M&M's at her face "Hey!"

Sonic jumped up along with Knuckles who was busy throwing junk food at Rouge and Silver while Blaze threw food at Sonia and Manic.

Amy chased him around the huge, not-even-half-lit room. She got into the dark part and looked around, the old toys no one played with unless they were in the mood to go back to childhood years were sitting in their usual places.

"Mr. James Bond!"

Amy screamed playfully and turned back to the group as Sonic chased her with the giant teddy bear that Blaze had. Amy didn't remember why they named it James Bond but it was probably because Sonic found it while they watched the movie and mocked the actor in the movie with the bear and somehow, it stuck.

"Not Mr. James Bond, Sonic!" Blaze yelled, "He goes in the corner with Fluffy and Cocoa!"

Sonic drooped his shoulders and looked at Blaze, food still flying everywhere and into peoples' faces, "But I love Mr. James Bond," Sonic brought the bear to his chest though the bear practically covered all of his body but his head while making puppy dog eyes.

Blaze didn't even blink, "Fluffy might get lonely."

Sonic whined and turned around slowly, walking as slow as possible for once to go back into the dark and put Mr. James Bond back.

Blaze was pulled back to the food fight when a piece of pizza hit her in the head, "Hey!"

~~~.~~~

Amy let her head rest on Fluffy's stomach. Fluffy was a giant purple bunny with super long ears, Silver had won the stuffed animal for Blaze at a fair. Amy hummed and felt Shadow's head near her's on her left, "Hey," she said softly.

The group had settled down….of course after getting yelled at by Blaze's father once again. Knuckles had his arm over Rouge as she slept. Blaze was sleeping in her sleeping bag while Silver layed beside her, talking to the red echidna beside him. While Rouge's sleeping bag was empty, Cream slept beside the sleeping bag and next to Sonia. Amy watched the flashlight grow dimmer or maybe it was from a giant dark brown paw.

She felt Sonic move by her on her right with the giant teddy bear being the only thing separating them. She saw him poke his nose out and soon his left eye was visible for her to see as she watched him lay on Fluffy's legs.

"Faker," Amy looked over at Shadow and let the ebony hedgehog get a look at Sonic and the giant teddy bear, "Go away…."

Sonic smiled, bringing his head up so the two could see it, "Nope. Fluffy might get lonely."

Shadow growled and put his head on Cocoa's stomach, "What is it with Fluffy being so damn lonely?"

Amy laughed while she shrugged her shoulders, "No clue."

Cocoa was a stuffed animal like the others. He was a giant dog though, with a Valentine's heart saying 'I love you' on it. The tan spot over the stuffed animal's left eye showed as Shadow moved his head, moving the animal in the process.

Amy didn't know what the deal was but the three stuffed animals lasted longer than the others, meaning until the group got bored of them and gave them to orphanages.

"All things need a personality, Shadow," Sonic said.

Shadow had his face in the dog's stomach, "Just like Rocky being so damn obnoxious for some reason…."

Sonic smirked, "Rocky was the best rock to live….before you killed him," he leaned over the teddy bear and closer to Shadow as he said the last part.

Shadow looked at him and turned his body, "Rocky was a rock, rocks don't have a beating heart, they don't even have one! I couldn't have killed it."

Sonic nodded his head rapidly, "Throwing it into the river is like suicide for a rock!"

Shadow almost snorted, "Don't tell me that Rocky couldn't breathe underwater but he could breathe on ground."

"He couldn't swim, Shadow!" Sonic whispered as Amy watched the two.

Shadow shifted, his chin near Amy's stomach, "Most rocks don't, Sonic."

Sonic stopped and looked at him. He huffed and disappeared behind Mr. James Bond and after a few moments you could hear fake sobbing.

"Look what you did Shadow," Amy teased the hedgehog.

Shadow smirked and leaned forward to her, "Leaves me more time with you."

Amy laughed a little as he leaned in and kissed her. It lasted only a few seconds until Shadow pulled away quickly, "Ow!"

Shadow stared at the shoe on the carpet, "What the hell?" he hissed at the ones awake.

Knuckles pointed at him like he was naughty, "Keep it PG, Shadow."

Shadow growled again and layed back down on Cocoa, "Hmph."

Amy smiled at him and ruffled his quills on the left as best as she could while she said, "You big baby."

She stopped as she saw his shoulders shaking and heard his fake sobbing. She rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket over her. A tan arm reached from Mr. James Bond quickly and grabbed the blanket with Cinderella, Snow White and Belle on it.

"Hey!" Amy grabbed it and started a tug-of-war with Sonic, "Sonic! Give it!"

"Mine," Sonic simply said as you could only see his arm from Amy's viewpoint.

"Sonic!"

"Mine."

"Sonic!" she hissed again and gave it a huge tug.

"Mine," he tugged and the next thing she knew, the blanket was gone.

She looked around, "Sonic."

"Amy."

She looked at the bear and its smiling face as the bead eyes looked at her, "Sonic."

"Amy."

They heard Shadow sigh, "Shut up…."

Amy narrowed her eyes at the ebony hedgehog, "Shadow."

"Rose," Shadow said.

"Shadow," Sonic said still hidden though.

"Rose."

"Shadow," Amy said.

"Faker."

"Shadow."

"Rose."

"Sonic."

"Ames."

"Faker."

Sonic lifted his head at Amy's voice and gaped at her, "You just called me Faker?"

Amy smiled proudly while Shadow smirked at them, "Yes she did," Shadow, "Proves that she likes me more than you now."

"Of course she likes you more now," he hid behind Mr. James Bond again, "You two are dating."

* * *

**I own nothing! The regular Sonic characters belong to SEGA. **

**Now, for the big "problem" in this whole...story, I guess. Most of you are probably thinking, "She has a million of other stories, why make more!?"**

**Well people today I shall tell you all why...**

**...I get bored. Really easily. And so to stop that writers block of whichever story I have it on (Seems to be all at the moment) I write different stories. I usually try to make it a One-Shot but that never happens. So from here on out, my others stories will NOT be discontinued** **at all, though I never said they were. **

**I WILL finish them all, even if it takes a few years. But it's mainly having so many ideas for so many stories and you're right, I brought it on myself by writing so many, but I'm content this way.**

**And so the next update to any of my stories probably won't be for a while since I'm going to be writing non-stop. So, I'll finish a chapter on something, hit Save and then go onto either another chapter to it on a different Word document or I'll write to another story. So maybe I can get two or three chapters up to each story after a long long wait. :)**

**And I'm sorry if you hate that idea but right now, I think it's the best way to go, it's what I did to the The Hunt one night when I said to myself, 'I need to kick it into gear' which literally got me singing that song off of 'Country Bear's' (That song gets stuck in my head so easily that I'd probably sing it for the whole day and the movie is awesome). So I hope you stay watch of my stories because this is the main thing I'm telling you right now...**

**...they WILL get done. **

**Thank you and please review! Whether about the story or the long damn author note! Just please no mean comments! And I'm sorry for mistakes in the grammar or spelling, but I'm not sorry for starting this story! :) See ya soon hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**STH © SEGA (I don't own them!)**

**Chapter Two:**

"I can't take it!" Knuckles jumped out of the black car and onto the green grass.

Rouge rolled down the window, stopping right in the middle of the parking lot, "Relax Knuckles, Nsync never hurt anyone."

"Because they're all dead…." the red echidna muttered.

He watched as the window was rolled up and the black car turned a hard left. Knuckles tilted his head as she backed up…getting closer and closer and closer and closer and closer to him.

"AHHH!" Knuckles ran for it before Rouge stopped the car in the parking spot.

~~~~.~~~~

Shadow sat on the bench and watched as Rouge got out of the car and Knuckles yelled something at her. Amy was reading a book beside him and Sonic was missing after running inside the building when they got there.

Sonic _had _been missing.

A rock with a smiley face blocked Shadow's view from the arguing couple, "Meet Rocky Junior!"

Shadow gritted his teeth as Sonic sat down on his right, "Isn't he adorable?" the blue blur made his eyes go big as he blinked at Shadow.

"Sonic…." the black blur growled.

"Yes Shadow?"

Shadow could just feel the giant grin on the face of that Faker, "Before I throw Rocky Junior in the river too…."

Sonic hid the rock in his coat pocket, "What rock?"

"Morning," Rouge walked up to them, dragging Knuckles by his dreads, "How's life?"

"Well besides the fact that Manic has a major hangover and our mom yelled at us for a good two hours," Sonic said as he stared at the sidewalk, "Life's pretty good," he looked up at the white bat, "How about you?"

"I have three major tests in one whole class," she said, "And I didn't study."

"Nice," the blue blur nodded, "What about you Knux?"

The red echidna smirked and pulled out another helmet. Where does he get those anyways?

"I have a new plan that _will _take me to the sky."

"A plane?" Sonic didn't miss a beat.

"No."

"A hot air balloon?"

"Nope."

"A jet-pack?"

"No- Hey that's a good idea," he pulled out a notebook and pencil, starting to write the thought down.

"I don't know," Sonic shrugged, giving up.

"You'll never guess," Knuckles closed the book.

There was silence for a moment and Rouge presently rolled her eyes as Knuckles' eyes lit up.

"A catapult," Knuckles and Amy said at the same time.

Knuckles glared at her, "Have you been going through my notes?"

Amy glanced up at him, "It's kinda obvious after you tried different catapults _five_ different times."

"Huh….."

The four left the echidna there to think through his 'next big idea' just to prove echidnas can fly. They walked through the halls, Rouge and Amy in the back as Shadow and Sonic took the lead.

"How in the hell did he get to this situation anyways?" Shadow looked back at Rouge.

"Mr. Triggers."

"What about him?" the pink hedgehog beside her inquired.

"He was giving a lesson about something and somehow got to echidnas and then got to how they couldn't fly," Rouge's voice seemed to be a guessing tone.

"So after that Knuckles needs to prove he can fly?" Shadow asked.

"_Needs _to," Rouge agreed.

Amy shook her head as they walked, "I just hope he doesn't do something drastic."

"And get hurt," Rouge added.

Sonic glanced back, "Think on the bright side! If that happens, you won't have to pay for the doctor bills! Or funeral, whatever happens…."

Rouge huffed and clenched her jaw. Curling her fists she tried not to punch him as she stormed off. Sonic stared at the two as Amy came in between them, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Blaze let the pencil keep time with the clock. Her teacher, Mrs. Kline, was at least nicer than any others. Mr. Triggers was the Science teacher, or Blaze's next class with Knuckles, sadly. The purple echidna by Blaze had lighter purple colored of dreads, well some at least. She had a blue headband with a yellow triangle on. Her eyes were bronze looking as she wrote notes down on her laptop. Technically typed.

To Blaze, college could be fun. Other times…not so fun. Mr. Barer was another tough teacher; Mr. Trigger had some competition there with the Literature teacher. On the other side of Blaze was an older tabby cat with tan fur. His green eyes were dazzling, Blaze would admit, but Silver was the guy for her.

Mrs. Hennington was actually not a hen. But she was fairly mean to her students. She called it discipline; Sonic called it the highway to hell. Blaze had the German class with the blue blur and his girlfriend, who was on vacation with her aunt and twice removed cousin, or something like that.

Mrs. Kline was a hefty teacher. She was a black cat with dark eyes that some kids said could pierce into your soul if she wasn't in the mood for your smartass comments. The teacher was married and had one child that Blaze knew off, a youngster called Dexster and near his second birthday.

The pencil dropped out Blaze's hand and went in front of her desk. She almost groaned and she could've; she was in the back. She leaned over and reached for her pencil, "Come on…."

"Here, I got it."

Blue hands grabbed it and she was met with brown eyes. The rescuer of her pencil smiled with straight and white teeth, "Butterfingers," he guessed.

The cat was blue like his hands of course. He had stripes down his back, either in a tabby cat or tiger form, Blaze was in a trance from his eyes. They were dark chocolate to Blaze and she loved dark chocolate. She mentally shook her head.

_Silver._

She grabbed the pencil, "Thanks."

"No prob," he grinned.

His short spiky hair just looked like a lion's mane growing on the top of his head. So he was one third tiger, one third cat, and one third lion? Blaze didn't know but she watched him sit in front of her and one seat to her right. He reached in his bag and stopped, looking up at her.

Blaze quickly looked away, blushing a little as Mrs. Kline continued, ignoring that the mystery boy was ten minutes late.

* * *

"So….we add three cups of one fourth's."

Blaze rolled her eyes, "We add three cups and _then _one fourth of a cup. Three, one fourth cups, Knuckles."

Another sad thing about Science was that Blaze had Knuckles as a partner. Knuckles hated this class, all because of Mr. Triggers. The teacher was walking through the tables as students made crystals. Knuckles held the bag of sugar and stared at her.

Blaze took the cup and sugar and put the mixture in with the food coloring, having to go with purple since Knuckles knew Rouge's favorite color was purple. And the echidna was going to give a crystal to the bat despite she almost ran him over this morning.

Blaze liked purple. She was purple. So, she liked it. She mixed it in, "You sure you don't want to mix anything else with it?"

"Yes," Knuckles nodded.

Blaze stared at him, "So you do want to mix something else in with it?"

"No."

"You don't?"

"Yes."

"So you do?"

They stared at each other. Knuckles just blinked and Blaze frowned, "What?"

She shrugged, "Let's keep it this way so we can eat them."

"Exactly."

For being Knuckles, he was actually smart…well, when he wanted to be. Blaze sighed and just put the sugar in the giant bowl. So the class had to make crystals, with anything they wanted that was in the classroom, one group tried putting sugar and pencil sharpenings into the bowl. Blaze scrunched up her nose at the thought. The class had to make as many crystals as they could, all racing each other to get the biggest bowl at first.

Knuckles and Blaze didn't even run or jog. They just moved out of the way and then grabbed the smallest–and last- bowl. The teacher was giving a prize to the groups that made the biggest and the largest, both separate winnings.

_BOOM!_

Blaze jumped as Knuckles stood in front of her protectively. Mr. Triggers glared at the group of three, "Mr. Summers!"

The bright orange hedgehog just smiled nervously, "Sup, Mr. T?"

"No, explosives!"

The hedgehog held out his fire cracker, "This little thing? Nah! This ain't an explosive! It's a fire cracker, Mr. T!"

Knuckles and Blaze glanced at each other before looking back at his group. The bright orange hedgehog was Flame Summers, or the troublemaker, or the rebel, or the womanizer-trust everyone attending that college; they had a different nickname for him each time you asked.

Flame just smirked now while Mr. Triggers grabbed the fire cracker out of the hedgehog's hands, "I payed five cents for that!" he whined.

Mr. Triggers just threw it in the garbage.

_POP!_

The fire cracker wasn't exploding against sugar and whatever else Flame and his group had in the bowl this time so it wasn't as bad. But the groups did get a good long laugh at Mr. Triggers who jumped and even screamed.

* * *

So we leave out of that building while the groups are laughing at the teacher and go outside and across the green well-cut grass to another building where a pink hedgehog was staring out of the building in boredom.

She tapped her pencil to the desk while Silver and Sonic messed around near her. Throwing pieces of paper at each other. Sonic had a blue laptop with him-no duh- and Silver had his white. Amy had a white one as well but put a pink cover over it.

Their teacher was Mr. Barer. So if you guessed that they were in Literature, you'd be right. The teacher was a white hedgehog with brown eyes. He was the creep out of all teachers, well at least to Amy. He was discourteous and always tried to be seductive around the pink hedgehog.

The guy had to be thirty or somewhere near it. Maybe thirty-four. Probably. Amy always sat in the back but he would still call on her. When she would get up to leave, he use to stand at the door and talk to her, holding her back by the arm.

Since Sonic and Silver were in the class, Shadow threatened them that if they didn't walk with her in and out of the classroom, he'd shoot their Xbox 360's. Amy was glad when the period was over, walking out of the door while Mr. Barer just watched her.

Silver glared at him mouthed, '_Watch it.'_

Sonic walked on Amy's left while Silver walked on his right. Sonic was closer to the teacher as the door opened to the left. He did the 'I'm watching you' sign with his two fingers between his eyes then pointing them at the teacher.

Amy walked out and sighed, "Thanks guys."

Silver hung his arm around her shoulder with Sonic, "No prob, Ames," the blue blur winked.

"Faker."

The growl came behind them. Amy smiled at Shadow though he was busy glaring at Sonic. Sonic whispered to the rose hedgehog, "I told you he has eyes in the back of his head."

She pushed his face away and hugged her boyfriend.

* * *

"ICE CREAM!"

"Silver!" Blaze hissed, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and yanking him back in the ice cream store.

Amy sighed, "What do you want, Shadow?"

"Whatever you can't eat," he simply said with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Sonic looked like he was asleep when he really looking at the menu, "Rocky Road with M&M's."

"Neapolitan," Amy said before Rouge walked in.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Knuckles barged through the door.

People eating looked at the red echidna that had his helmet on and kneepads with elbow pads on as well. Tails and Cream looked at one another before looking back at their…unusual friend.

"What?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Guys!" Knuckles wrapped his arms around Sonic's and Amy's shoulders, "I've found a way to fly! You won't believe it!"

Sonia rolled her eyes while she dragged Manic in, "Yes and after he tried launching himself off a moving vehicle-"

_Flashback_

_Rouge got in Sonia's large red truck with Manic in the back._

"_Wait a minute," she said as Sonia turned on the engine and drove foward, "Where's Knuckles?"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Knuckles had on his helmet and kneepads with the elbow pads while on top of the truck as Sonia drove it._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" the three in the truck yelled as Knuckles-still yelling- slid down the front of the hood._

_Flashback Ends_

"-he got a good and _long _lecture of to not fly off the cover of _my _truck."

"Wait," Blaze looked back at them, "He did that? That reminds me of the time we went to that bridge in town, the one they built and it's the longest one here, you know? Over that river that cuts through town."

_Flashback_

"_I believe I can fly!" Knuckles sang as he climbed on top of the bridge, "I believe I can touch the sky!"_

_Rouge dropped her cell phone while her eyes landed on the red echidna, "My baby!"_

_Sonic smacked his forehead, "Knuckles! Get down from there!"_

"_I think about it every night and day!" he sang louder while his friends yelled at him, getting some of the random strangers joining on with the yelling, "SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY!"_

"_Knuckles!" Rouge wailed, "Get down before you kill yourself!"_

"_NO! I BELIEVE I CAN SOAR! SEE ME RUNNING THROUGH THAT OPEN DOOOOOOOR!" Knuckles screamed while he leapt while everyone gasped, running to the edge of the bridge with his friends pushing past._

"_See any blood?" Tails asked while they looked over the edge into the river._

_Flashback Ends_

"Oh yeah," Knuckles took out his notepad and wrote something down with the Star Wars pen.

Rouge sighed, "I'm just glad we found him."

"He got on the front page of the newspaper," Sonic reminded, "Holding an old boot he had found on his _long journey downstream_," the blue blur quoted the news.

"Ma'am?" a brown bird asked Amy.

"What? Oh!" she turned around and smiled, "Neapolitan with….hmmm, what do you want?" she asked Shadow.

He shrugged anyways, "Just choose something."

"Red Fish!" Sonic yelled over the counter.

The bird glanced at Amy who nodded, he sighed, "Alright."

* * *

"Silver."

Gold eyes gave the white hedgehog an amused glare, "Don't you dare."

"I can't believe they forgot your birthday. You're the only one of us with the birthday in May."

"It was like two weeks ago," she protested while he dragged her to _her_ house.

"So? We were all hung up on Cream's graduation party, I see why you wanted to host it," he gave her a sly look while watching the gates of the mansion-like house open, "Then we wouldn't remember it was your birthday on the sixteenth."

"So?"

"Well, being the good boyfriend that I am," he grinned, letting her catch on.

"You didn't," she frowned, "Please tell me you're joking. Silver, this isn't funny!" she yelled after him while he ran down the dirt road to her house, "Silver!" she raced after him.

Bounding up the steps, Silver flung open the door. Her parents and her friends came out behind random object such as the couch and even Tails somehow fit in the cupboard when you came in that held decorations.

"SURPRISE!"

Sonic and Shadow were sitting on the couch though, fighting over the remote. Silver rolled his eyes, "Guys, honestly, I'm shocked we made it this far."

"Why?" her mother, Brailee asked while holding a bowl of popcorn up from Knuckles getting it, though the taller Mobian got it in the end.

"Because she _loathes _surprises," Silver pointed back at Blaze who was still gaping.

"Silver!" she yelled once she got out of her trance, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Well, that's not very nice, considering I told our friends and we rearranged to have your birthday party today instead of tomorrow. You wondered why I payed for the ice cream today. Well now you have it, that's one of my gifts to you."

"What's the other," Sonic snorted a laugh.

Blaze's father gave him a glare, "Sonic," he sharply said before turning to a familiar white hedgehog, "And if you try _anything, _I will shoot you."

"Dad!" Blaze hissed, "Buying my lunch was just a small gift. In fact, I think I know the gift," she smirked while holding Silver's laptop bag from his shoulder.

"Hey," Silver laughed, "What are you doing?"

She rummaged through it before pulling out a bag of, "Yes!" she exclaimed, "REESE'S!"

"YEAH!" Knuckles and Sonic cheered while throwing their arms up in the air simultaneously.

~~~~.~~~~

"This is insane!" Knuckles yelled while they played a famous game you usually played when you were drunk and with friends or random strangers-whichever, "_Two _nights of getting wasted!"

"Shhh," Blaze whispered, "My dad'll kick our asses if he finds out….for the second time this month."

"Third," Sonic took his turn, "Spin…the….bottle!" he cheered while it landed on Cream.

Cream giggled as she leaned over. She kept laughing too hard for Sonic to even kiss her, though he was laughing just as hard. Tails rolled his eyes, though he had a few drinks as well. Cream might've had one or a half at least but that was from a dare from Rouge. She was having a sugar rush from all those gummy worms Blaze's mom gave them.

Once they did kiss, it lasted for five seconds- a rule made from Rouge. Cream spun the bottle and it landed-as if the bottle just gave her luck- Tails. The kitsune and the rabbit made a good little kiss while the others 'ooo'ed.

"Alright, alright. Tails, you're turn," Rouge broke them up.

Tails spun and it landed on, "No," he whined, "No!"

Sonic was dying of laughter, pointing over at his ebony friend, "You sucker! Haha! You idiot! God is getting us even, my friend! He is on my side, baby!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and Tails quickly kissed him on the cheek. The others, beside Sonic who was still laughing his ass off, made gagging sounds. Manic laughed, "God, I love this group!"

Shadow spun and Rouge smirked as it landed on her. She batted her eyes, "Pucker up, Mr. Gloom and Doom."

Amy watched her boyfriend kiss the ivory bat for six seconds, as Knuckles pulled out his timer on his phone to time and make sure his girlfriend didn't do anything as she probably highly intoxicated.

Shadow pulled back and while Rouge spun the bottle-landing on Manic-he grabbed Amy by force and kissed her roughly. His tongue ventured inside her mouth and she smiled into the kiss, grasping around his neck. He pulled away and caught his breath, "Much better."

"Good," she kissed him lightly.

~~~.~~~

The only ones that weren't or hadn't even had a sip of the alcohol before Blaze's mother shooed them upstairs to not get caught by her father were Amy, Shadow, and Cream. The rabbit was just fighting off a serious case of sugar rush while she was bouncing off the walls-literally.

"Be careful with Mr. James Bond!" Sonic whined while holding the stuffed animal.

Mr. James Bond stared at Cream with bead eyes. She giggled and squished them to death. Sonic wheezed, "Cream! I have a girlfriend! Please don't kill me! Run James!" he threw the bear at Amy who glared at him, "Save him! Leave me behind! Don't worry about me!"

"Sonic."

"No! You've got to go! Save yourself! And James Bond!"

"Sonic," Shadow said while leaning on the chair he pulled from the corner of the large play room.

Sonic stopped because it was only once and a life-time Shadow would ever call him by his real name. Or so he had thought but since he was possibly, most likely, 100% drunk or a little tipsy, he payed attention for once.

Rouge walked around the dark room with Fluffy, dancing and singing with old Christmas songs. Cream had gotten off of Sonic when she caught sight of her fox and decided to tackle him, "Victory!" she screamed while landing on him.

"OOF!" Tails wrapped his arms around her while falling onto the plush carpet.

The sleeping bags were out again in the same circle. The group had their own spots ever since they started this in high school. Knuckles was in a karate stance like off of the Karate Kid movie, "Taste the pain," he glared at Silver who was holding Fluffy.

"Fluffy will destroy you," he said in a deep voice.

"AHHHH!" they both charged and hit another.

"Hey!" Blaze called, holding her popcorn bag to her chest, "Everyone around the circle."

Silver and Knuckles got up and sat in their spots. Rouge huddled near Cream and Sonia while Manic looked dazed. Amy was between the two hedgehog she called best friends, mainly cuddled up to Shadow with Cocoa though.

Sonic held onto Mr. James Bond with the princess blanket over him. Blaze closed her eyes, "We have a serious situation going on here. And we know the rules of the stuff animals."

All eyes went to Sonic. He cowered his ears back and hugged Mr. James Bond to death, "No! He belongs to me!"

"Get him!" Blaze called the battle cry and they leapt up, tackling the blue blur while Cream laughed manically.

Amy and Shadow crept away and into the darkest and farthest part of the massive room. They huddled with the stuffed dog in the corner. Shadow's body was over Amy's, "Shhhh. They sense fear."

Cream jumped out at them with her tongue sticking her out and her eyes only black, "AHHHH!"

Amy squealed and Shadow growled, charging Cream. Tails jumped over Shadow and took him while Amy ran from the rabbit, not forgetting to grab the stuffed animal, "I'll cover ya!" Sonic leaped to hit Cream but the rabbit stopped short, making Sonic fly into doll houses.

"Sonic!" Blaze hollered, "Those were a vintage set!"

"You're a vintage set," Sonic slurred while he stood up unsteadily only to be tackled by Silver.

Cream and Amy raced around the room, passing Manic was getting beaten by Sonia, a purple pillow was the only thing protecting him, "Ahh! I'm telling mom!"

Rouge and Knuckles were in the sleeping bags, making out. It wasn't a moment later when a shoe it them, "Keep it G rated!" Shadow yelled from the darkness before Tails tackled him again, his eyes were wide and the ebony hedgehog was sure the rabbit gave Tails some sugar as well.

"HEY!"

They stopped at once and stared at the closed door. Thudding steps were heard with a booming voice, "Do I need to come up there!?"

"Quick! Plan 65!" Blaze whispered/yelled.

Sonic clung onto another princess blanket with Ariel, Rapunzel and Snow White again. He laughed silently with a face of a lunatic, "This is our chance to pull the greatest prank off!"

"No Faker," Shadow grabbed the blanket and rushed to Amy, "That's plan 265!" he whispered, "Get over here!"

Sonic rushed over to the teddy bear and jumped on while everyone climbed in their sleeping bags. All of this happened in less than a minute. Rouge was back in her own sleeping bag as was the rest of the people beside the three hedgehogs who slept together, Sonic was usually kicked out though.

Shadow wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and placed the blanket over them. Rouge turned out the light in the middle of them and leaned back in her sleeping bag just as Tommy opened the door.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced around, "Hmph, I must be hearing things," he muttered to himself before closing the door and walking back downstairs.

"When are we pranking him?"

A frustrated sigh came between the friends, "Faker….go to sleep."

* * *

**Thank you to those who reviewed, even Lord Kelvin! Huge thanks to him for pointing out my mistakes and I will admit and brag that I think the writing got a little better, but as my teacher says, you can improve your work. But, since I haven't uploaded on this in forever, I decided to wing it and just type. So, if there are any mistakes in spelling please tell me and I will find time to fix it! Usually it'll be right after you tell me since when I type I seem to not notice the spelling errors. Also, if there are grammar errors.**

**Guys, compared to some wannabes who _want _to be critics, Lord Kelvin is a true critic! Thank you guys and please review! Sorry if I didn't spell his name right but again-I'm winging it tonight. :/ Too late for me to stay up anymore, but please tell me of any mistakes! Thank you and goodnight! Also, one last thing! Sorry this isn't as funny but I only write funny things when I'm in a good mood! Hence the reason why What A Camping Trip is a slow process. :P If you guys have any ideas, tell me and I'll think about it. **

**Flame belongs to Phantomask! Thank you Phantomask! :D**

**See ya next time folks! :D**


End file.
